Modern day electronic stock exchanges provide a robust marketplace for buyers and sellers, for example, to publicly trade shares of investments with great speed and volume. Clients can use the electronic exchanges to diversify their personal investments in order to create a broader financial portfolio. However, electronic stock exchanges are not the only method for investors to broaden their financial interests. For example, private markets are available, which could include private equity funds, where investors can make investments in various equity securities. Private equity funds differ from publicly traded stocks, for example, in that the fund usually consists of a limited partnership where each investor is a limited partner in the fund. Unlike publicly traded assets, private equity funds require a relatively longer process in setting up and receiving “partnership” in the fund. There is presently no system that allows investors to participate in a centralized electronic private market with greater ease.